mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Official Residence Office
The Official Residence Office is apart of the Executive Office of the President of the United States of Jarrad, since 1978 but formed in 1804. The Official Residence Office is headed by the Official Residence Chief of Staff, who is also head of the Executive Office, and the Assistant to the President. The Official Residence Office contains the personal assistants to the president in the Official Residence. History The Official Residence Office is considered to be the very first Executive Office created, but because that wasn't so until 1978, it is not. The early years of the government, 1 year after the establishment of the Jarradian Confederation, was established for the president, which was made to provide assistance to the President in his performance and many detailed activities during their time in immediate office. After 1992, the Official Residence Office now remains as the centre piece of the presidential staff system. Congress and the president determine the action of a new staff member to a specific roll. Staff *Counselor to the President: Sara Ross *Assistant to the President and Official Residence Communications Director: Martin Brooks *Assistant to the President and Director of Speechwriting: Anna Lopez *Assistant to the President and Official Residence Press Secretary: Juan Russell *Special Assistant to the President and Deputy Press Secretary: Julia Howard Office of the First Lady *Chief of Staff to the First Lady: Terrance Mcdonald *Deputy Chief of Staff to the First Lady: Ashley Hansen *Deputy Chief of Staff to the First Lady: Kelvin Wise *Special Assistant to the President and Director of Communications for the First Lady: Elmer Park Office of Legislative Affairs *Assistant to the President and Director of Legislative Affairs: Harry Perry *Deputy Assistant to the President and Deputy Legislative Affairs Director: Patrick Patterson *Deputy Director for the U.S.J. House of Representatives: Timothy Hughes *Deputy Director for the U.S.J. Senate: Paul Martin Office of Political Affairs *Director of the Office of Political Affairs: Chris Perez *Deputy Director of Political Affairs: Jimmu Jackson Office of Public Engagement and Intergovernmental Affairs *Senior Advisor to the President and Assistant to the President for Intergovernmental Relations and Public Engagement: Kevin Cox *Special Assistant to the President and Chief of Staff for Intergovernmental Relations and Public Engagement: Susan Bell *Office of Public Engagement: Joan Barnes *Director of Public Engagement: Jean Kelly *Office of Intergovernmental Affairs: Theresa Flores *Deputy Assistant to the President and Director of Intergovernmental Affairs: Tammy Sanchez *Council on Women and Girls: Bruce Butler *Chair of the Council on Women and Girls: Keith Murphy *Office of Urban Affairs Policy: Mildred Lee *Deputy Assistant to the President and Director of Urban Affairs: Rebecca Garcia Office of the Official Residence Counsel *Assistant to the President and Counsel to the President: Robert Wright *Deputy Assistant to the President and Principal Deputy Counsel to the President: Michelle Taylor *Deputy Assistant to the President and Deputy Counsel to the President: Brian Nelson *Deputy Assistant to the President and Deputy Counsel to the President: Ernest Young Official Residence Fellows *Director, President's Commission on Official Residence Fellowships: Christine Diaz Official Residence Military Office *Deputy Assistant to the President and Director of the Official Residence Military Office and Air Force One Operations: Amanda Simmons *Deputy Director of the Official Residence Military Office for Operations: Emily Harris Category:United States of Jarrad